Too bad it was only a dream
by titansizedpizza
Summary: Eren has a crush on his superior officer, Levi, so one day he decides that he wants to find out more about the stoic man with the raven hair. Long story short, Eren sneaks into Levi's living quarters like a stalker, grows mortified at getting caught, and Levi gets the wrong impression - Kinda.


_**A/N: So this is my first fic that I've ever thought about posting and I'm pretty nervous! hah but anyways I hope you all enjoy it to some extent and I'm willing to take some open advice if you wanna throw some pointers out there for me. ~**_

* * *

Corporal Levi is going to kill me.

But damn it I've always wanted to do this and now it's my chance and holy sweet hell I'm crazy for even thinking of this. Mikasa isn't going to like the sight of my head being served right to her on a silver platter. I could almost laugh at the face she would make.

If I follow through with this, I have to make sure the corporal doesn't find out. What Corporal Levi doesn't know won't hurt him, I always say.

Of course the only drawback of this saying of mine is that he always finds out anyway even if I don't do shit. The corporal does this thing where he looks straight into my eyes and does his signature glare, but it's as if the atmosphere around us darkens and the gleam is amplified ten fold and I'm pretty sure it's then that I feel my will crumble. It's sad, really, how easily corporal can make me submit. Armin has poked fun at it way too much for me not to realize that fact and it also doesn't help either that Jean makes it his mission to have a few words to say about it too.

I let out a shaky breath as I reach for the door, stopping just a hair's length away from the knob. _Now's not the time to be chickening out...You've made it this far, Eren! There's no turning back._

I gulp and let out a big huff of air to try to settle down my nerves. It works to no avail.

Screw it, I'm just going to do it - repercussions be damned.

_Definitely nothing to be worried about here. Corporal is in the mess hall, drinking with the Commander and his squad. That's right. Drinking. No need to hyperventilate. No worries._

Repeating my mantra in my head, I muster up as much resolve as I can and squeeze out what little determination I have left into this simple, yet daunting task. I close my eyes and put a bit too much force into my shoulder and boulder my way into the room, which results in the door being thrown open and me, well, ending up on my hands and knees on the creaky wooden floor boards.

"... So much for going about this quietly..," I harshly mumbled under my breath.

Reluctantly, I get up to a standing position and hesitantly looked around the now-exposed room. If I'm being honest, the corporal's room is much more ordinary than I would have imagined and can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Hell, I'm even surprised that the door was unlocked in the first place. Might as well look around while I'm at it before the guilt starts to slip its way in.

It was as simple as rooms go, but you could definitely tell it was well taken care of. The corporal's cleaning habits applied to his room as well because from what I could see from a general view of the place, there was no speck of dust, stray clothing and misplaced item to be seen. The bed sat in the center of the room, placed against the wall to the far right, and his dresser lay opposite of the bed while his desk sat in the far left corner, accompanied by a rather small standard wooden chair. Everything had a hue of light gray and dark blue. That was all there was in the room.

Like hell I'm going to accept this, this being all I see… I risked my ass just to get a glimpse into the corporals private life, even for just a split second, and this is all there is? The stoic man really isn't fun at all; I'm not even going to get started on his color choice for what little decor he has.

With my sudden rise of anger, I strode over to the bed and threw myself on top of it and let out a loud groan in the linen sheets and close my eyes. Corporal Levi won't be back anytime soon, so what's the point of even caring for the time being? Going back down into the new recruits section of the castle will only result in me blowing my anger out on the horse-faced Jean. Actually, that didn't sound too bad but the corporal would for sure be on my ass then and the last thing I need is him delivering a swift blow to my both of my shins as punishment for arguing with Jean, and then probably knocking me upside the head with the strength of his entire arm if he even hears a word of my being here, in his room. There's also always the possibility of a gruesome murder but I really don't want to think about that.

I shudder and turn my head to the side and let my cheek rest against the soft bedding. S_o comfortable - Much better than that stingy dungeon I always have to sleep in._ After what felt like a few minutes, I open my eyes and my line of sight is settled back on the silent room.

My eyes flick over to the dresser a few feet in front of the bed and I can't help but slightly smile at the sudden thought I have of the corporal getting changed into his uniform every morning and undressing every night to get changed into his sleepwear. I feel my anger dissipate and in return, a light burning sensation takes it's place on the tips of my ears.

As always, curiosity gets the best of me when I start thinking_ what does Corporal Levi wear on his off days_ as well as_ I wonder what he sleeps in_, which ends up in me giving in to the new found desire for the knowledge. I hastily get up from the bed and make my way over to the wardrobe, slowly opening a drawer and peering down inside of it.

Neatly folded into three stacks were Corporal Levi's dress shirts, most likely pressed and ironed regularly, judging from how smooth they looked. I ran my hand over them and gingerly picked one up, mindful to not let the other shirts get wrinkled in the process.

Holding up the pristine white shirt, I had to snicker. Corporal Levi sure is tiny. Even without the shirt tucked in and it being loose, it was quite the small fit. When I find myself wanting to try it on, just for the shits and giggles of course, I bite my lip. I'm really pushing it here but how much more trouble could I possibly get into then I already am if someone catches me? All I have to say for myself right now is that I'm seriously glad I decided to take the straps of my maneuver gear off before coming here.

Realizing I left the door open, I hurriedly make my way to the entrance, shut it, and head back to the front of the wardrobe. I strip myself of my military jacket and drape it over the edge of the bed and proceed with taking off my brown tunic. As I start to slip myself into the corporal's shirt, I find that it starts to become a snugger fit as the arms of the sleeve snake its way up my limbs. Well, that goes without saying, since I am indeed taller than the indifferent man and have broader shoulders.

Once the shirt is on, not buttoned, I fully realize just how ridiculous this situation is. I like the man, corporal that is, but that doesn't explain why I felt it necessary to try on one his shirts. I shake my head and I even have to laugh at myself because seriously what the fuck am I even -

A soft click of the doorknob being turned never sounded so loud.

The door swung open.

Light footsteps fall short, as if hesitating to step further in.

I don't dare turn around and look to see who it is, there is no point.

"What the hell are you doing in my quarters, soldier? State your business here." His voice held a commanding tone, rooting my feet even more to the ground. I feel my face go pale and my lips start to quiver. He wasn't supposed to be back so soon!

I noticed that the corporal didn't slur, not even once. So the option to be able to take advantage of him being drunk to get my stupid ass out of here was definitely not going to be available anytime soon.

"..." I couldn't find it in me to say anything so I lowered my head and continued to stand as still as possible, like a deer caught in the path of a carriage.

"Raise your head up and turn around. Now." His voice took an even more hostile tone than before. I swallowed what saliva I had left in my mouth and throat and slowly turned around followed through with his orders.

"... Jaeger." He said contemplatively. He sighed and rubbed above his brow. "Why am I not surprised it's you."

"U-uhm." Yeah, I really had no words to explain myself but I guess making it up along the way can never be too bad, right? I'm so screwed.

"Rhetorical question, Eren. Now please, explain yourself. Why are you here?" He was not in the mood for games, it seems. There was something off about his voice tonight though, and I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Most of the time its harsh and brutal, overly blunt and monotone; but right now, there was a manner cautiousness to it. I took this as a sign that I should probably hurry my ass up and make an excuse as to why I'm here in the first place.

"W-well, sir. I was in the halls" I gulped, but nonetheless continued "looking for you and I seen that your door was unlocked and…" I stopped my useless babbling when I seen the corporal had narrowed his eyes down and was eyeing the shirt I was now wearing. Shit. He's going to think I'm a stalker! How do I even go about trying to make this come off as being a misunderstanding…

"With all due respect, sir, maybe I should take my leave, let you rest -

"Is that my shirt, Jaeger?" He flicked his inquiring eyes up to mine and I felt mine widen in return.

"Well you s-see -" As I was frantically looking around and setting my eyes on anything but Corporal Levi, I failed to notice that he took several steps towards me and now stood no more than three feet away from my chest. How does someone with as short legs as him move so fast?!

"Oh ho… Looking for me, you say? And now easing your way into my clothes - I get it now. No need to hurt yourself trying to explain." The corporal said softly.

Wait, softly? I snapped my eyes back to his form, and aired my sight over his features and seen his cheeks take on a light shade of pink. Is the corporal… Blushing? No, no, this can't be right. I rub my eyes.

"Corporal, sir, are you alright?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly - showing a bit of concern for the older man.

"I see you've made your self at home,_ Eren_." He purred next to my ear, his eyes glancing at my jacket on the bed.

Never in my life have words went straight to my groin like the way he just said my name. I shoot back against the nearest wall behind me, not hiding the way I was so surprised at his connotative words.

He loosened his cravat.

"You know, Eren, seeing you in my clothes is very… provocative. I'm honestly in disbelief that you would do such a bold action." He stated in a low, sensual tone, never breaking eye-contact. His half lidded, steely grey eyes watched every sporadic movement my body made.

My pants feel like they are getting tighter with each word he utters.

"C-corpor -" I stammered and tried to get out my sentence but he interjected with an idea of his own.

"Levi. Just call me Levi right now." He murmured, looked down and smiled softly, as if we were reuniting for another day to share fond and tender moments. This certainly is an emotion I've never seen the corporal dare to show. How do I say it… It makes my heart almost race.

"... Okay, Levi." I said under my breath. The moment he looked up, I gasped. In those grey eyes lay a primal desire, waiting to be fed. How he went from an innocent looking babe to a devil waiting for sinners is beyond my level of sexual comprehension, but I find it enticing nonetheless. He swayed gently towards me, making sure to insinuate the lean movements of his hips in the process. He reached out his hand and ran his index finger from the top of my collar bone all the way down to the waistband of my trousers. This elicited a deep moan from within me and I shivered from the sheer contact of his cold fingers on my warming skin, instantly feeling my cheeks becoming ablaze from reacting to that little touch.

"Mnnnnn…."

"Oh so you like that - Such a simple touch." He hmmph'd. "I'll make sure keep that in mind." Levi ran his tongue over his bottom lip and I felt myself being mesmerized by the simple gesture. Levi closed the gap between us and reached his hands out to gingerly touch my neck, tentatively caressing his way up to waft his fingers through my hair. I felt his breath tickle my lips.

"Your eyes are like emeralds, Eren. So beautiful…" He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and I felt his lips touch my own.

Despite being purely shocked at first, I soon leaned into the kiss and lowered my head to make the height easier for the man in front of me. I traced my finger tips up his arms until I got to his face, where I cupped one cheek in the palm of my hand and kept the other resting on his shoulder. Levi broke the kiss and looked into my eyes with a greedy lust. I could see his face was just as flushed as mine. _How cute._

He hungrily dove in for a more aggressive kiss, making me groan from the harsh contact. He began to nip at my bottom lip, sucking and licking to get his fill. Once I felt his tongue prod at the entrance of my mouth and I parted my lips to allow his entry. As his tongue began to explore, his hands traveled down to my exposed torso and started rubbing circles around my abdomen, moving his leg between my own and ground his thigh against my tightness. - stimulating a shrilled whimper from me.

"Mmmnhh… Haa… L-Levi… " I pulled my face away from his to breathe, and he soon transferred his kisses from my lips to place fluttering ones along my jawline, down my neck, and following on to my collar bone. I leaned back against the wall for more support once I felt my legs begin to quiver. Levi noticed this and grabbed my hand and led me to the bed, pushing me down and climbing between my legs so he was hovering over slid his hands beneath the sides of the shirt and pulled it off from my shoulders.

Levi started to peck around my nipples as his hands started to inch past my waistband, rubbing the growing bulge through the fabric of my pants, moving in slow circles.

"Ahh… Levi!…. " I mewled, looking down at him in a hazy state. He continued palming my bulge and it drove me over the edge; never in my life would I imagine that I would be laying down in Levi's bed, let alone have him do this to me. He touched the tip of my cock through the thin material of my trousers and I moaned.

He obviously seemed content with my reaction because he smirked knowingly up at me from the nipping he was now doing near my hip bones.

"Those erotic sounds -" He licks his lips " - Makes me want to take you right here and now."

With my erratic breathing, it was hard for me to form any sort of reply. I was becoming a mess at Levi's hand.

He made a show of unzipping my pants slowly, pulling them down along with my underwear, causing my erection to spring free from the tight confines of the jeans. He grabbed my length and starting stroking it at an agonizing pace, starting from the head and stopping halfway, lightly dragging his fingers back to the tip only to thumb the slit and pumping it all the way down with precum slickening his hand.

"Levi, please… I need more." I whimpered almost inaudibly, the thought of more friction only strived to further harden my cock.

"Look who's getting greedy." Levi growled with a smirk gracing his features.

"Shu-shut up! Ahh-nnnn."

Regardless of the retort he made, he gladly accepted my plea and adjusted himself. From this new angle, I looked at down at him and I could see he was just as painfully hard as I was. I certainly wasn't going to have that.

"Let me touch you." I pleaded. I couldn't be the only one who gets to feel good during this. It felt amazing and I wanted Levi to feel this pleasure as well.

"Ssh, I'll take care of you tonight first, Eren. We'll worry about me later." To further prove his point, he lowered his head to my length and delicately touched the tip of his tongue to the head-

* * *

"...ren. Get your lazy ass up."

"Mmmm... Levi... don't stop." I mumbled and snuggled deeper into what felt like feathers.

I felt a sharp nudge on the back of my head.

I've never shot up from a bed so quickly in my life; unfortunately though, I had to lay back down to stop the dizzying sensation that started to swim around my mind.

"Oi, brat. I don't care what kind of masochistic side you have to you but if you don't get up from my bed within five seconds, I'm dragging your ass off of it and throwing you to Hanji." The words voiced by Levi came out like liquid venom and I quickly hopped off the bed, forcing myself to disregard the spinning.

I was in Levi's room. Asleep on his bed. When could this have happened? Damn it, it must have happened when I decided to lay down and cool my head. I'm such a fool! Not to mention that way too vivid dream I just had. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eyes anytime soon. I look off worriedly to the side.

"I'm so, so sorry, Levi! I must have been too tired to realize where I was. Please forgive me. " I said nearly exasperatingly. "Ah...sir." I bowed to show my apologies. It's pushing it but I really don't want to have my ass kicked by my superior. It's happened only once before and I'd like for it to stay that way.

"Just get the hell out, Jaeger - and do your evening chores. I don't have time for your piss poor excuses. Next time you say my name without any formalities, It'll be breakfast and dinner dish duty for three weeks. Do I make myself clear?" He said menacingly, narrowing his eyes at my bowed form.

"Yes, Corporal Levi, sir!"

"Good. Now shoo." The corporal waved his hands to show emphasis for me to haul my ass out of there. I'll take him up on this offer.

Before I leave the room, I turn to look back at Levi's form. _Too bad all of that was just a dream..._ I sigh as I proceed to shut the door. I let go of a breathe that I felt like I was holding in for ages and make my way down the hallway. A pink dust forms its way over my cheeks and I can't help but feel a small ache in my chest.

* * *

"Stupid kid…" Levi mumbled, continuing to stare at his messy, wrinkled sheets where the boy had lain. After taking one hand to smooth out the covers, he lifted the other to his face to hide a burning blush that was slowly tingeing its way through his skin.


End file.
